The Suffering Of Chained Angels
by Like an Outlaw Baby
Summary: A once warrior is captured for unknown perposes. His new, 'Master' if he can help it Is a vampire, and takes particular, interest in his new play thing. But of course Dante will fight. Their paths will collide and their pasts will burn like whip marks
1. Chapter 1

A/N: WAA! So hi. If you hate it, just tell me. If you love it...well...I'd really like it if you told me so. XD! I may not be a fantastic writer like a lot of people on here; but I sure as hell love doing it. So please enjoy 3

"The Wrath Of An Angle."

I bowed my head low, letting my white long hair billow around me in loose waves. It hung to my hips and lower back, not silver; but white. Little braids were bound throughout my head, pulled back into little loops. My ears were rounded to a small tip, poking out through the loops. I stood tall and lean. Slinder hips, broad shoulders. I had grey eyes; matching maybe those of a husky. A curved cheeks and bowed chin. My skin was frothy and white. Very fare just like my people were. I was usually a touch smaller and more lithe than the other soldiers; but I didn't care. I could fight just as good as they could. I had honor and pride, and I was the best of the best. That was... before everything.

Now I kneeled on the cold stone ground, my breathing labored and shallow. My long billowing white hair was damped with blood, and caked with gore. My fair complexion wasn't ruined, but just the same as my hair. Some of the blood was mine; most of it was other's. I fought with all of my heart in my throat. But in the end, it was all in vein. I was thrown into a carriage, soldiers surrounding me. They growled and slapped me, clamping chains and shackles on every visible part of my body. I fought back, pulling out my favorite set of ivory knives. Digging them into the nearest guard, I screamed deep and loud. One guard even backed away cringing. I would not go down without a fucking fight. But I was quickly caught off guard with a large back side of an axe landing in the back of my head. I fell on my stomach, shackles grinding together loudly. Clanking as I landed with a heavy meaty 'thud.' All of the women and children mostly got away. Some slaughtered. Most of the men in the town were dead, and it was only I. I wasn't elf, or vampire. Just human, but that never seemed to be enough. I worked twice as hard as any preternatural creature. I was even better than most of them! But it never mattered, any of it. And I was slowly dying within myself. There was spark left in me to fight; but my spirit wasn't one that was chained. It just wasn't. It was like clipping a dove's wing and shoving it in a small space, where it couldn't fly, or move. Suffocating. Thankfully, I was dreaming of dancing in the field, my rich laughter filling the summer fields. The high green grass smelled just as rich as the bark of the trees. I ran by myself, through the woods. The trees blurring my vision in flashes. I looked to my right at the wolves racing me. I smiled, tackling them to the ground. Rolling and rolling down hills and grass. Landing happily in a field of flowers where they laid panting; and where I laid laughing and sweating. My long cloth pants soaking up the sweat off my persperating body. I had no shirt while my chest heaved up and down. I closed my eyes, letting my long blonde lashes tickle my own cheeks. The summer sun hit the back of my lids; warming them. I flashed a white smile, my lips curling at the feel of fur laying beside me. I patted the dogs, laughing. Life was okay. That quickly ended when a vital blow landed into my rib cage; making a nasty cracking sound. I cried out, curling into a tight ball, hiding from any more blows. My body was lithe, and thin, although musculine and fit. Except the lack of food or water had dried my lips, my skin stretched across my body. My face was empty and dark circles wrapped around my eye sockets. I couldn't breath. I did nothing, I took the blows, because I couldn't move. The last hit had done something horribly nasty to my front. It was so hard to breath, my body heaved with the effort. Finally the blows stopped, I was thankful. But my body couldn't move, nothing happened. I tried to move and the only thing responding was my fingers curling into loose balls. I sighed shakily, trying to my breathing under control, if any. I was taken roughly by the hair, literally dragging me to a metal bed. No mattress, no covers, nothing except a thin plyboard. I was thrown onto it, where my back bowed, and my mouth opened to nothing. I squeezed my eyes closed as my body convulsed. I was left writhing in pain, until finally my body stopped jerking. I took a deep breath, and it hurt like nothing I'd ever felt. Why had they only taken me? Why was I even still alive? I didn't know. I didn't care. I was left all night alone, my body slowly achingly healing itself. For humans, this was such a teadiess project. I closed my eyes since the room was nothing but a blurr of stone and soft dripping sounds. I concentrated on my breathing, listened to my lungs impact on themselves. I focused on my blood curcilating. Pushing through every vein in my body. Desperately trying to keep me alive, why? Why should they? I couldn't think any longer, I gave into the embrace of the dark and prayed a small prayer I wouldn't wake up.

Unfortuanetly I did. I was in arms, leading me to a small barred door. Which was a small barred cell, casing inside a rather large lushed room. Full of fancy furniture, fine silks, imported rugs, china settings.  
"What are you doing?" I asked quietly, whispering it hoarsely.  
"Selling you." He said, throwing me to the ground. I coughed, trying to gain any sort of breath. None came to me, I clawed desperately at the little sleep cell inside the cage. I gasped finally when oxygen came to me. He closed the door firmly, locking it shut. I couldn't have even opened it if I wanted to. I imagined I looked horrible. My hair was limp and held the shine of dirt and alot of blood. I ran my tongue over my teeth; there was nothing there. No grime or food particles, because I hadn't been given any food particles. I hadn't eaten in days. Water was given to me in sips, and the times spread out. Some where in the back of my mind I knew I was dying, I knew it. The slug of my body, the rasp of my breath. My eyelids so very heavy. I looked at my hands, they were callosed and rough. Trying to gain composure of myself, I pushed my body into a tight ball. My knees brought to my chest, my hair tangled around different odds and ends of my body. My body was just thin, the muscle was practically shrunken under my tight skin. I felt like a skeleton with not enough skin to go over too much eroding muscle, I was dying and it was a simple fact. They gave me just enough to survive, and I was. But if it kept on, there was no way. I closed my eyes to the soft sound of whispers. People were slowly trickling in. Laughter, happy chiming. Light voices, burly voices, deep voice, mostly male. A few high pitched tunes ran through the crowd, but they could have just as easily been men too. I didn't open my large husky eyes. I didn't want to see these people. A loud booming voice hit the crows.  
"Welcome! As you all might know, the battle of Laserauce two weeks ago. . ." I cringed at the name of my town used so lightly. I hiccuped back a cry for my fallen village. I dug my hands into my head and hair, my nails digging into my skin. My body was painfully tight in a small rocking ball.  
"We caught men, as one of them here." I didn't open my eyes, because I felt too many on me.  
"A warrior he was. Human." He said the last with a sneer that made me grind my teeth.  
"Of the elf community, that was so easily slaughtered. Except he was the only survivor, outwitting and outstrengthening many creatures. He was left among them." He said this with disgust, as if he was disgraced with his own people. He probably was.  
"If my men died at his hands, they needed to. If they were slaughtered by a mere boy." Many howls followed after that. Rich laughter, yelling and hollering. There were much more people than that, apparently some of them were just silent throughout the speech.  
"And this is what is left of the mighty Laserauce!" He yelled, this time I did open my eyes, suddenly violently wishing I didn't. I peaked through my forearms which were pressed tightly to my head, dissapearing into my long hair. There were way too many people, way too many. And I was right, many were hollering and cheering. Burly, but in obviously expensive clothing. Some were standing silently, peering past the raging idiots, looking into the cage. Some pearing at the man with snarls on their faces. Go for them.  
"May we bring out our lovely human DANTE!" He screamed. I cringed as the doors open. I would fight, I would fight with my heart and my soul. Anything and everything left in my body I would use. The moment hands were laid on me, I pushed myself up, landing a brutal blow to a tall man's jaw. Unexpectedly he stumbled backwards, landing on his backside in the cage doorway. I looked to the other man warily as he landed a massive blow to my cheek. I cried out, stumbling back onto the metal bed. Landing against it with a crack and a nasty thud to my head. He grabbed me by the hair, dragging me out of the doorway. I let him, that was all I had left in my fight. Some of my hair gave way to his impossible yanking. Throwing me to the ground in a heap, some white impossibly long strands caught in his fingers. My forehead was pressed to the ground, I landed on my knees, my body bent in two. I had no idea how I was still balanced on my knees, but I was. I felt my long hair still in waves spreading out everywhere around my body. I didn't try to move, there was nothing left. I was picked up by the tops of my arms, heald off the ground. My head limped backwards, staring up at the ceiling blindly. Two men held me with practiced unhuman ease. My feet and legs dangling lazily in the air, it felt like I were crussified.  
"Tall, lean. Well built, and a beauty when he's not pathetic." I ground my teeth, anger rising in me. Apparently I did have something left in me. Suddenly my once white cloth pants, were ripped viciously from my bottom. The life sprang back into me, I fought against the guards, wanting to cover myself. I did free one hand, quickly covering my front. In vain only. I was grabbed quickly and harshly. They twisted my arms back, while still suspended in the air. A loud deep scream left my throat from the intense pain of my twisting limbs. I felt a swish of silk hit my leg.  
"Well, a big man for such a small boy." He said, unable to keep the chuckling from his voice. My spirit was shattering, and I was being raped of everything I had. I turned my head to my twisted shoulder, the pain was invicible. I leaned my forehead against my shoulder, I didn't mean to cry. But silent tears found their way down my cheeks. The man tucked my immpossibly long hair behind my ear.  
"Ah, he's blushing. We've got a shy one." I gasped for breath, indeed, there was burning along my cheeks like nothing I'd ever felt before. My pale skin was vicible with red and pink heat. Dancing along my black and blue chest, ribs, back, and legs. My face was the only thing that was left untouched. A slap mark here or there, and terrible gashes at the back of my head, but not on my face. They were all hidden by my hair. A finger traced its way down my stomach, leading to my abdomen, and down to my crotch. I cringed, whimpering. I whimpered, in the face of the enemy I whimpered. He opened my eyes forcefully, I glared at him through whisps of white hair. My huge eyes glaring at his small brown ones. I gathered all the saliva I had desperately into my mouth, spitting it in his face. There was laughter, and growls. He raised his hand to hit me, I closed my eyes peacefully waiting for the blow. I'd gotten used to it. But it never came. I opened my eyes to look at a him with a large pouch in his hands, he was looking at it with large eyes. The man standing in front of him, I was staring at instead.  
He had hair just as long as mine, except the black of black. His skin wasn't the milk color of swan feathers like mine, it looked cold and dead. In a heartbeat I knew he was a vampire. His eyes matched the intenseness of my own, straight as a board black hair was covering one of them. But the other was the bluest of blue, with a hint of green running through them. If he weren't so close, I would have never noticed. He was tall, very tall. I looked at him straight in the face, glaring. It was returned with a smile. He had broad shoulders, much more broad them mine. He was musculine, but almost, delicately so. He wore a black silk shirt, underneath a fine fit dress jacket, unbottoned. The man was beautiful, and I wasn't even attracted to men. He had the same material dress pants. His hair almost practically blended in with his pitch black suit. The man was the devil himself. I took a raspy breath, trying to hold my conciousness. He took of his jacket, wrapping it around my lithe shaking body. He gave one look to the guards and they released me. I started falling to the ground, but was captured in his arms. I remembered being taken by his guards, being pushed into their carriage. And then I saw alot of dark and blurry trees, and I fell into the world of unconciouseness.

Sad enough I awoke in the arms of the man earlier, laying me down on a plush bed softly. I clawed at the bed, screaming.  
"Get away from me!" I yelled, falling off of the bed and scooting far to the corner of the room. He slowly walked over to me, kneeling down very slowly.  
"Maids will be here in a moment to wash you." He said, voice held no emotion, nothing and it was unnerving. I clutched to myself instantly, trying to push all of the cold away. His jacket was left on the bed, forgotten. And I was curled into a tight ball naked in the corner. As if on cue two small women bustled into the room, laying soft hands on my arms, I jerked away, scrambling away from the small group of people. The smaller maid laid a hand on my head, I supposed in a gesture to pat me or soothe me. Her hand coming away with blood; she gasped lightly as I screamed. I smashed against the hard stone wall, my forehead colliding with it, I was breathing heavily, my chest rising and falling rapidly. They looked at the towering dark man, as if silently questioning. He nodded them out, saying, "I'll take care of him." It was strange how his expression never changed, it always stayed the same. Even his voice was emotionless, and it was unnerving. I quivered, pulling at a loose stone instincively, looking for anything to clutch. He walked over to me, but now that I watched him closely, walk just wasn't the right word. The way his hair waved around him, exposing that white face and blue eyes. The small almost unnoticeable sway of his hips, the way he placed one foot galantly in front of the other; making absolutely no noise. I didn't like how he could do that. He leaned over, his hair making a frame for his face, placing his hands on either side of my arms. He picked me up effortlessly, while I beat and yelled and cried into his chest.  
"Lemme go!" I hollered. Finally, he pulled me away just long enough and I saw it just in time. Although I didn't move, I only turned my head so it would hit the side of my head, other than my cheek. Don't ask me why my head would have been better than the side of my face, because I honestly wouldn't know what to tell you. I sniffled as his hand landed brutally on my cheek, not even the side of my head. I stilled for a moment, trying to gain composure of myself.  
"Just a bath?" I whispered quietly, opening my eyes a touch to peak out at him. He nodded, nothing. I sniffled, nodding back. He hugged me tighter to his chest, I didn't see the hallways or where he went in that massive home; because my eyes were glued shut. I didn't want to see anything, or anyone. In the middle of my thoughts, he suddenly set me on my feet. I looked around awknowledging the decoration of the bathroom. Everything was black marble, everything. From the tile to the walls to the bathtub. And what a bathtub! It was massive! A giant swan head finally stopped gushing floods of water, long enough for me to gain myself. I looked behind me, while he motioned with his head to the water, rubbing his eyes for just a moment. I stared at it wanonly, inching forward, I slipped a toe in. But the moment I felt that water, my eyes slipped back into my head and I short of, jumped in. My peace only lasted momentarily while a bare leg was put into the water beside me. My eyes were wide, as I slowly followed the white limb to the whole show. He had black boxers he kept on, and that was it. His large chest shown brilliantly, broad and muscled. He had a few scars on his shoulders, and a little less than ton on his muscle rippling back. His thighs were large, but delicately so. Muscline so. His calfs were delicate, and shaped as if sculpted by Michel Angelo himself. His black hair was swept skillfully into a loose poneytail. He slowly sat down in the water, turning around to take a grab at the shampoo bottle while I scurried to the otherside. He didn't look at me, he didn't do anything, but pour more shampoo into his palm.  
"Come." He said, focusing on the lavender looking goo in his hand. I whimpered softly, "No." He looked up at me, and the thing that made me slowly inch back to him was the look in his eyes. There was no threat there, they were tired and heavy. Beautiful eyes, and beautiful people like himself just weren't made for that look. As if the tired frown he had was a suicidal artist castrating a Mona Lisa. I was hypnotized by this look, slowly back into front of him. He took to washing my hair, bundling the now-light purple hair on a heap on the top of my head. He skillfully avoided the back of my head like the plauge. I guess little blood droplets falls to the water was enough. He took a bar of soap in his hands, lathering it with the purple suds. His large and, surprisingly, soft hands washed all the blood and muck away. Sliding away into the top of the bathwater, he didn't seem to care he was getting dirtier by the minute. He started down my stomach, using his nails to get the hard dirt away. Scratching lightly. But when he got lower, to my thighs I started squirming.  
"N-no, please no, no." I whimpered, backing away. He looked at me quizzically, the first human sign of emotion. He motioned for me to come closer, I shook my head until I was dizzy. He sighed, pushing forward on his knees to me. I squeeled, retreating into the corner of the massive thing. He took my thighs firmly in his hands, getting his face close to the edge of the water. I was slowly sliding down as he pulled my bottom to the surface of the water. My mouth was under water, and I was breathing so hard little swirls from my nostrils penetrated the water. I had my eyes closed tightly, when his fingers traced multiple thrashes of whip marks on my thighs and buttocks. His fingers traced lightly up my thighs, crisscrossing the bruises and beat marks, and his fingers dropped away. I didn't need to open my eyes to see what he was seeing. Because I'd felt every second of it. My member was swollen and bruised and beaten. Was everyone more powerful than I going to do this to me? I was a strong human, even stronger than most elves back home. But this, this was killing me.  
"P-please stop, I-I don't want to do that again. P-pl-" My voice was cut off from a high pitch choked sob.  
"Who did this to you?" I whimpered, finally opening my eyes to stare at him. He matched the intenseness of my own.  
"M-men." I whispered. His gaze never left mine, and his expression never changed. He simply looked at me, but I knew, I knew there was something swimming just below the surface. I hadn't known him long at all, but his posture changed. His shoulders straightened, his back gave the tiniest of a bow. His brows burrowed for a slip second, something had set him off. But surely not my bruises? He slowly set my bottom back in the water, where he stood suddenly. Looking down at me he smiled weakly and then it was gone. Just like that, gone. And so was he, he just left the room.

I watched him while he hit the man in the face, stumbling out like a fool. I smiled to myself, he had spunk. The smile faded when the monster of a man hit him viciously on the back of his head, throwing him out of the cage. He landed harshly on the ground; a meaty thud along with a few sprinkled droplets of blood. His head slammed to the ground, his white hair framing his small body. But the back of his head, oh the back was bad. the were deep gashes decorating the entire backside of it, blood everywhere. It was like trechory to his face, which was barely harmed looking. The two men picked him up mercilessly while his head slumped back. His small body breathed heavily, I watched his lungs intake air faster than they could get it out. The announcer came up to the boy, but I wasn't really listening. Even if I wanted to the idiots around me were too fucking loud. I watched the boy, I listened to him. I watched every tense of his muscle as his little of nothing clothing were ripped away. His head shot up, huge lavender grey eyes shot to the announcer. His pouty lips opened trying to take in more air. He faught, which was nothing, he shouldn't have even been able to move at this point of torture. Both of the men ripped and twisted his arms out of the sockets. He screamed a man's scream, not a boy's. This was no boy, this was a man. He had slinder girlish hips, that lead to once-muscled thighs. But his body was shrunked, the only thing that must have looked like his old self were his eyes. And when I caught them briefly, I knew not even those. They were haunted, frightened, angry. And for just a moment I saw his soul, I saw things inside of him he didn't he even know he was thinking. I saw the once warrior, I saw a man, a gallant brave warrior of a man. Beautiful, men and women dropped to his feet he was so overwhelming. But he lived in a place where human, was freak. And he wasn't allowed to live, not even among the people he faught with. 'Strange, usually elves are kind creatures.' I had to think. But when he closed his eyes, hiding his face letting tears fall silently. That was all I could have taken. My face was bland and bored, but my insides were wrenching and hollering and screaming. I walked spine striaght through the massive crowd of rich men and women. I took out all the money I had with me, which was three times as more than this man was worth among normal slaves. But inside, he was different thana all, inside he was worth more money than even I had. I practically threw the gold and silver at the stunned anouncer. Placing my coat gengerly on his broken arms and body. The guards carelessly letting him fall, but I caught him. I would take care of him, his small frame slumped against me, while I listened to his choked sobs. If you weren't vampire, you wouldn't have heard it. Even as close as he was, it was choked and silent inside his chest. But I heard every breath that he wanted to scream, I felt every gash of whip against that pale flesh. I held him tightly to my chest like a treasure. My face just looked like I'd won a worthless sex slave, but inside of me I held his soul in my claws; and the first time in my lives I held it gently. I cooed it into unconioucness. I scratched it lightly with my massive demon claws. I wrapped my dark soul around it, shoving all the light I had left inside of my mind and spirit, giving it to this boy, this man...this broken and warped soul.

I got out of the bath after an hour, I didn't really want to be in the bath when the man returned. I didn't feel easy naked and in water around another man. I used to think it were nothing, but now ... now was different. I gengerly took a soft towel around my hips, crying out softly when it touched my member. Closing my eyes tightly I bit the bullet with a knot in the side. Letting out a deep breath I took soft steps out of the bathroom, opening the door silently looking around. Black hallways, almost eurthreal. Where was I supposed to go? I was quickly answered with a hard chest against my nose. I reeled backward falling on my bottom, I yelled out from the pain of moving so quickly. I was weak, and moving fast didn't help anything, especially scooting back as fast as I did.  
"I-I-" I studdered, not knowing who or what to say to whom or what was there. The figure walked over to me, picking me up by my struggling shoulders.  
"It is I, be still." A more than drained voice said, but I didn't focus. I wasn't ready to be touched, I didn't want to be held or touched. Not by anyone ever again.  
"S-stop! Let me go, I demand!" I shouted, my flailing arms doing nothing more but flailing. I was just so tired and weak, that I even laid my head on his chest while my vision sparkled white spots. I blinked a couple long strokes of my eyelashes, trying to focus on my heartbeat.  
"W-where are you taking me?" I asked, a voice above a whisper, raspy and hoarse.  
"My bed chambers." He said emotionlessly. I stared up at him, while he kept on walking never taking a glance down at me. His large lavender eyes stared up at me for a long time, I didn't look down at him. Fear of what my face would give away, probably nothing. It never did, I was a great face for hiding things that I didn't ever want to be shown. But not with him, this man did things to my insides. Like things beat inside of me, stretching from centuries of sleep, stretchign and yawning. Prowling around their home, like gone away for so long. It made me shudder, taking deep breaths. The large beast inside of me did yawn in fact, for better terms, it screamed and beat and clawed at my insides. As I ripped different men apart. Their blood I ravished on for wine; for tonight I drank well. I must have killed 8 different men that had laid hands on the man I'd purchased. The man would never know what I did, I wouldn't let it be known. But I didn't wait for God to do justice, I'd waited a long, long time for Him to do justice for me. And nothing had ever been done, unless I did it. I would not let the man I held in my arms go wronged, and the crime not gone unpunished. I did much justice this evening.  
"Please ... it's so hard for me to beg. Please, God, please donot make me do it." The man whispered quietly, barely above a breath. I sighed inwardly, exhaling visibly.  
"I will not rape you." I said hard, just as usual, emotionless. I felt the man shake in my arms. He lifted his head away from me, looking away; ashamed. I didn't hear his cry until he took a gasp of breath, shakily trying to hide his deep breaths.  
"Thank you." He did say this in a whisper. I wouldn't have caught it if I weren't ... what I were. I closed my eyes, taking a mental breath, grunting in reply. I opened my bedroom door with my foot gracefully, trailing inside with the man in my arms. I set him down easily, gengerly on his feet beside the bed. Holding him upright, I said hard, "I'm taking a bath, do what you wish." And with that I left. I closed my eyes as I drifted off the ground, floating quickly and silently back to the bathroom. Landing with a soft thud, I turned on the bath once again. Watching the water flow from the mouth of the swan, trying to get the man off of my mind. Dante was his name, at least that was what the announcer was hollering, of what I caught.  
"Dante." I whispered on my lips. 'Dante' I thought, I liked it. I stepped inside the water, slumping down. Letting my graceful ease and angelity fall away like the blood and the scratches on my skin from the water. I took a deep breath, sitting there for at least ten minutes. Until I felt the human grime was off of my skin. I rose, letting the water drip, not bothering with a towel. But as I opened the door, thinking of the man ... Dante. He wouldn't like seeing me nude, I sighed while wrapping a strangely soft towelet around my lower half. Stretching while drifting back to my room on the far corridor. Opening my door silently, I looked for Dante. Finding him curled up motionlessly on the far end of the bed. Practically invicible. I reached out for my dresser, grabbing my silk sleep pants. Tracing back to the bed, I laid down silently, making sure to not rustle my Dante awake. I leaned over, gengerly taking his silk white hair out of his eyes. Murmuring in his sleep he rewrapped his arms around himself unconciously. His body was beaten and bruised. Shatter and torn was his skin. The loose end of the towel was open with his curled legs facing me. I saw his lower half in ruions. I didn't cringe, but I grimaced; because it was a terrible sight to see. The pain that must have caused would have been excruciating. I looked back up into his face, as the perfectness of it was deceitful to his ruined body. The fall of his chest and the flutter of his lashes in sleep rose lust from me. I closed my eyes, scooting quietly away from him. I lay still, waiting for the last minutes of the night to flutter away. And as they did, the thoughts and visions of Dante grew stronger, as my eyes grew heavier. While the small lights eluted the black paint on my windows, esentuating the arrival of dawn in my black abiss. I closed my eyes, as visions of Dante overtook my mind.

I woke up to birds singing, thinking today was going to be a wonderful day, like any other one. But then I realized it was my life, and I was laying in a bed of a Master Vampire...my Master. I closed my eyes again, breathing in and out carefully. Glancing over at my new Master I studied his sleeping form, his dead form. He lay silently, his skin still paled and the glowing gleam dead and gone. He lay with his head propped on the pillow, one hand on his stomach and the other thrown carelessly over the edge. His black hair filtered around his body like a dark curly portrait, it was even more astounding when the man was alive. I slowly edged off of the bed, hissing as the pain hit my rib cage from my earlier beating. I placed my hand quickly over my side, thinking it would lessen the pain. I made my way out of the room, taking a deep unnecessary breath I stepped out into the darkly lit hallway. I looked either way as if I were crossing a busy street, I didn't know where to go or where'd I would end up, so I just went forward. The most obvious direction. The hallways seemed to of never ended, until I came to a fork in the middle of it. I looked at all three sections rolling my eyes.  
"All traditionally creepy, right? Perfect." I mumbled unhappily. Sighing I went in the next to closest obvious direction, the hallway in the middle. My hand was still tightly connected to my side as my eyes darted from left to right. Finally the little hallway opened to a massive room, looking up I was in complete awe. The ceilings were huge. Period. They must've been past 40 feet tall, more. Everything was black or grey stone, everything. Dim light shone through from the outside past a massive window at the top of the room. Spraying a light barely unnoticable light into the damp room. My eyes fell from the ceiling and the breathtakingly huge window, to the massive black door straight ahead. I heald my breath, my feet glided me to it. My breathing quickened, my heart raced. 'My escape.' I thought to myself. This was an escape, this was a door leading obviously to the outside. I closed my eyes momentarily thanking God quickly. I put my hand on the wood that was placed as the lock across the door. But the word 'wood' would have been a large understatement. It was basically, a large trunk of a tree blocking my glorious escape. I stared at it immpossibly, blinking wildly. Maybe if I were as strong as when I were home, probably not even then could I muster this out of the way. My shoulders slumped as I let go of my side, pushing weakly at the massive door. I pushed my forehead against the bark as my visoin sparkled white. I groned, the little strength I had visibly weakening as I heaved at the impossible thing.  
"It's right here. Right here." I whispered sadly, defeated. I turned around slowly, replacing my hand at my aching side, sighing deeply I lifted my head, looking foreward. Greeted with the pale black curled face of the man who rescued me. I intook a large amount of breath, jumping backwards. Crying out from the pain of hitting my bruised back onto the large tree. My breathing was impossibly fast, my heart felt like it were trying to escape from my chest. He stood tall, shoulders back, head held high as his hip-length hair curled around him angelicly. He looked down at me, a small smile tugging his lips.  
"Morning." He said roughly, in his deepest voice, sounding oddly enough warm. I blinked wildly at him.  
"What are you doing up?" I asked incredulously. His smile widened.  
"Am I not allowed to walk freely awake in my own home?" He raised a perfectly defined black eyebrow. I looked at the ground.  
"I-I didn't mean it like that."


	2. Chapter 2

He kneeled down, his black hair bounding angrily around him, smiling down towards me he said,

"I told you, you may do whatever you wish in my home." Sparing a glance at the door I couldn't help but to question him with my eyes. His smile broadened, his eyes looking at the door now instead of me. "That includes this room, if you feel you can move the tree blocking your ... glorious exit." My half smile dropped away, I quickly got off my bottom, standing back far away. He remained on one knee and foot, watching me.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, trying to hide the shaking in my voice and failing terribly.

"A friend?" He shrugged gallantly. My vision started blurring horribly, while I quickly and secretly placed a hand on the wall to balance my faltering weight. His eyes followed my movement.

"You alright?" He asked, except his eyes never left my hand steadying my body on the wall. I nodded just as my legs gave out. I waited to hit the cold ground, but all I felt were cold arms; my head hit his chest automatically.

"I wasn't trying to escape." I whispered into his flesh, I heard a deep rumble within. Opening my eyes for this moment I heard laughter, true honest laughter.

"You lie." He said between dark rich chuckles. His black curly hair smelled like rain on a winter's night; cold, frosty, but holding the smell of some frozen flower; something tropical in the wrong time and place. I smiled at my conscious, unconscious thoughts. Before my vision started splotching grey and white, he looked down at me, placing the back of his hand over my forehead.

"You've a fever." I nodded my head slowly, groaning as it only accomplished more white spots in my head.

"I-I'm sorry."

I looked down at his broken body; his small frame shaking and rattling with a high fever, his face white and dark circles underlining his large empty eyes. Even his amazing white hair looked dull and tired.

"Sorry for what?" I asked emptily, because I already knew the answer.

"S-sorry for b-bein' sick." He stuttered, his teeth now clattering, he had something serious. I stared down the long billowing hallway, letting my hair shield my face, because I was scared. Scared I would seem weak if he saw what were really in my eyes. I knew what that felt like, I knew what he was feeling. I felt sickened by myself.

"It's fine." I said solidly. Letting my small favorable humor fall away completely, my business face in play. I stopped at my human maid's door, rapping on it loudly.

"Lucy, Lucy open up." I said loudly. The smallest maid came out, bustling out more like it. Her old tired face looked up at me quickly, as she hugged to her hand made cotton night gown. She put on her glasses straightening them on the bridge of her nose.

"Master?" She said, blinking her eyes wildly, I'd woken her.

"Something's wrong with him. He's human, I don't...I don't know what to do." I said coldly. She smiled warily; the old woman was a skit when you got to know her. The ice didn't fall from my eyes, but inside I already felt warmer.

"Where would you like him Master?" She said, hugging to her petite night gown.

"Follow me." I said walking back to my bed chambers. She didn't say anything about him lying in the same bed as I, I don't think she would've anyways. The room was cold, as always; I didn't have human visitors often, even rarely human slaves, as everyone so fondly calls their dying race. Dante was now shaking so hard even my arms were struggling to keep him still.

"Oh goodness." Lucy whispered, shaking her head.

"He needs a doctor." She said repeatedly under her breath. I stood dark and still behind her, watching her quick movements with lazy eyes, my hair falling around me. My posture was bored and uncaring, but the animal inside of me lurched out of my mind watching every jerk and movement Dante made. A cry left his throat, and it made me blink. If Lucy would have caught it, I'm sure not even she would have recognized it for me caring.

"Is he..." I caught myself before I said it. 'Is he going to be alright?' I thought to myself. Lucy didn't hear me; she was touching every part of his body, shaking her head friskily.

"He needs medicine, doctor, food most importantly. I don't even think he could eat it though." She said softly, looking up at my towering over her.

"Where did you find this boy?" She said worried, she physically showed emotion I would never be able to.

"An auction." I said warily. She spared another long glance at Dante.

"What happened to him Master, this is...this is bad."

"I don't know." I knew. I knew every whip and every kick he took. I could read it off his body like fine print. She looked back up at me, her all too well knowing eyes searching my empty ones. And she saw right through it, she was old but I was much older. She smiled tiredly, nodding; but she knew. And that was all to it.

"Alright, I'm... I'm going to call Edward; he'll do what he can. I just don't know though he's very, he's very bad Luscious." I caught her eyes at using my name, the seriousness in her usually giddy old woman tone. I grimaced down at her while she shook her head. Those soft rose petal curls falling out of her loose night bun. She padded out silently, still looking at the ground shaking her head. The second she left and the door closed, I stepped over shakily towards Dante. My eyes were dark black and red slits staring at him, I took a deep breath steadying myself. I lifted my hand slowly, brushing the sweat from between his brows away; having them just reappears instantly.

"But it's so cold in here." I said quietly. I wasn't answered, only his soft jerks and whimpers. I stepped away swiftly when Edward bustled in. Edward was just as old as Lucy, and just as short. I knew them as children in villages, I knew their ambitions, and I knew neither of them would ever succeed their dreams in this lifetime. I took them under my wing for their entire lives, I never aged, but every year I pained watching them together older and older...as I stayed the same. He did the same procedures as Lucy, only having more gadgets. I looked to the ground when Dante cried out in pain. I walked over to my side desk, taking my jacket off the chair and my ponytail off the desk. Neither Edward nor Lucy spared me a glance or a peep when I swiftly exited the room, the hallway, and then the house. The night air was bristly and cold against my even colder skin. Like a cat in water it sneered the cold away. Either way I threw on my black leather jacket, straddling my BMW motorcycle. Yes, I had a motorcycle. And yes, I got many complaints for purchasing it, which was quickly hushed under harsh gaze. I thrummed through my country road side, past my horse's stables and my towering long drive through. The roads were winding and long, the same went for the dark alleys I passed that seemed to find their way out of an Anne Rice novel. I finally came to a halt at a specific alleyway. I swung my long thick legs over the side of my bike, pulling it in the shadows. Throwing my helmet to the side I banged on a metal rusty door. I was greeted with cold grey eyes, which quickly were shut back away. The door opened to a large man in leather chaps pulling back the steel door. I nodded my head walking through to the pumping rave music. It was numbed out, but walking down the stairs it only proved to get more alive. The rave went on all night, all day; constant visitors, it was never quiet or empty. Never. And as I pushed open the swinging steel doors I found like always, I was correct. I parted my way through the beat of the crowd, quickly exiting to a side 'No entrance' door. I walked back through many doors, the music now just a whistle in the wind, the bass still wracking the walls numbly. I rapped on the closed wooden door, I heard small footsteps, and large brown puppy eyes were greeted by my large grey eyes. By seeing them, his eyes lit up with a smile. He hugged me tightly, still pulling me into the dimly lit room of the owner's home.

"Where did you go last weekend? You didn't show!" He said with those full glossy lips.

"I had business." I said solemnly, stretching out on his rather enormous four poster bed. He quickly followed me, his long blue colored hair blowing as he strode silently and happily to my side, on his knees.

"I missed you." He said softly, with a full white smile. His girlish face happily glowing with that scent of violet and vanilla. I didn't smile, only wrapped his long blue hair around my index finger. He pushed his cheek into my embrace, purring happily. He opened those large honey eyes to glare at me.

"You smell of…human." He said, following my wrist, then my forearm, and my cheek.

"Human, male." He said softly.

"You reek of 17 year old boy, Jesus Luscious what have you been doing behind my back!" I didn't smile, only grabbed him by his long hair, wrapping it too quickly for his eyes to catch around my fist. He followed my movement, sitting up and getting the gesture to straddle me. He pouted as I pulled.

"He is not a boy." I said coldly, sneering at his smart jealous comment. "And I am not yours." He smiled down at me, his little boyish frame slumped over, while his hair was pulled to the side. I roughly yanked his head down, catching his lips with bruising force. He whimpered into my mouth, which only made me push him harder. His small hands found the front of my jeans, quickly yanking them open he did the same to himself. He roughly sat on me, whimpering at my size, but not slowing in his fast rhythm. I yelled out in his mouth, my head pushing back onto the pillow, as his small bottom bounced on top of my much larger frame. I pulled him up, practically leaping off the four poster bed; I rammed him against the wall, replacing his quick movements with slower ones. His head tilted back and his painful whimpers turned to deep sighs and cries of ecstasy. The moment his head flung backwards, hitting against the wall and his sheepish cry of his orgasm overtook him, I pulled out without mine. I let him fall to the ground, picking him up I laid him roughly on the bed, as he whispered a thank you. I walked down his bright hallway to his bathroom. I closed it shut firmly, while leaning my head against it. I stood like this for many minutes until a small sheepish tapping appeared on the door. Grunting in reply I supposed wasn't enough because he kept knocking.

"What?" I said none too gently.

"Something's wrong with you."

"No." I said coldly.

"You don't just fuck like that and leave. I mean you do, but it's different, you're different tonight, please tell me what's wrong darling."

"Don't call me that." I said too quietly.

"You don't usually mind me calling you that."

"This isn't about you for once." I growled at him roughly.

"Could you just open the damn door so I'm not talking to wood?" He yelled. I yanked open the door, pulling him by the front of his fish net shirt. I slammed the door, throwing him on his large sink. His back hit the mirror with a shuddering force; I was back on him in seconds.

"What do you want!" I hollered in his face. His long blonde true color eyelashes blinked confusedly at me. He smiled boyishly at me, the smile that seemed to soften the worst of men, me being the worse. I let go of his shirt slowly, still towering over him from my height, I kneeled down placing my head against the cold white tile between his legs. His pants still off, I didn't care and neither did he. He picked up my long hair, pulling it behind my ears gingerly.

"Why are you being so rough tonight darling?" I turned from my forehead, so my cheek was pressed against the tile instead.

"You don't like it?" I mumbled coldly.

"Of course I like it; I'm a masochist for you. But it's not you; usually you're not so…dangerous." I looked up at him with this, my large grey eyes holding the softness only he could manage to squeeze out of me. It was those coos and those big honey eyes that did it, I tell you.

"I've a new pet." His smile faltered, but was quickly replaced.

"He's human, about 17, a man."

"A boy." I glared at him, grabbing his thighs and ripping them apart. He cried out in the sudden pain from his bottom being moved so harshly.

"Fine, fine, a man." He sneered, glaring back at me, a playful smile playing on his lips. I could never really hurt him, not unless I knew he'd end up enjoying it. And, yes, he usually did.

"Okay so tell me about this 'man'. What's got you so riled up?" I looked away from him, my black hair long gone from the tight ponytail I encased it in, now shielding my face. He quickly pulled my thick hair back behind my ear, kissing my cheek softly, it made me shake. He took my large hand in his small girlish one.

"Was he beaten?" It didn't sound right when he said it, because he knew everything about me. He knew what I'd been through, and he knew that I knew what 'beaten' really meant. I looked down, nodding slowly.

"Ah, I see." He said slowly, pulling my hunching dark, dark form over to his bright small one. Petting me like you'd coo a frightened child.

"I-I'm scared of him, Strife." I wasn't literally 'scared' of Dante. You had to really know me to understand what I meant when I said it. I was scared maybe; of things he would wake in me. Things that were shut down a long, oh so long time ago, that were never supposed to be open again. Strife was just barely an exception, considering he watched me go through the entire thing. He didn't say anything, only petted my head and tensed back until I wasn't tense any longer. Until my body was numb with 'Strife ease' he could put me in so easily. I wasn't in love with Strife, I was at one point but…it wasn't to be.

Finally after a couple hours of Strife cooing me, easing me into practical unconsciousness I departed when the sun threatened to rise. He kissed me goodnight, told me to visit again. And of course, I would. I straightened my posture right before I walked back out into the dull numb sound of the hallway blocked music. The club was still alive at dawn, where its classic name played in, 'At the Break of Dawn.' I didn't nod to the doorman; I didn't notice the people that flocked around me outside. I left on my bike, not wanting to go back to Dante, but not really having any other reasonable choices.

My head was still thrumming painfully inside my skull; it felt like it was going to burst. At least it was better than earlier, earlier I thought I was going to die. I shakily reached for the glass of water the kind old woman had given me earlier. I gulped it slowly, letting the wetness clear my horribly burning throat. I set it down to only have it fall to the floor.

"Damnit!" I yelled too loudly, I reached down having only to fall to the floor with the bouncing glass cup in shards. I fell to the ground with shards of glass embedded into my palms and stomach. I cried out from the pain, only receiving in pushing my cheek farther into the ground. The door opened behind me to find a stunned Luscious looking back at me. He turned his head to the left a little, a quizzical look on his face.

"I-I fell." I said hoarsely. He started to walk over, "Let me help." As he bent down, taking my arm in his grasp. I hissed pulling away quickly.

"No! I've got it!" I yelped, falling over to only have more glass shards imbed themselves into my thighs. He looked at me coldly before taking me by the waist, holding me in his arms struggling, trying to figure out which way to lay me. He slowly sat me on my bottom, my legs hanging off the bed. My head swam and I leaned back, to actually have my whole upper half of my body fall to the bed. I wiggled, yelping out, "Its okay I can do it."

"Lay still." He said roughly, pulling out a thick piece of glass from my thigh I cried out from the pain.

"Oh! Please don't do that!" I whimpered out through clenched teeth, he was being rough and I didn't know what I did wrong. He paused for a moment, his gently warm hands holding my thigh in his palm.

"I'm s-sorry, I'll be gentler," he said quietly, barely audible. I risked a glance at him to have him staring up at down at me. I nodded slowly, not knowing what his game was. He pulled out another piece slowly, then another and another. Then he moved to my palm, gently rolling it in his hand before quickly removing all the small pieces. He lifted up my shirt as I tried to pull it down.

"No n-no please, please just leave them." I said quietly, desperately trying to push my shirt tail back down. He took both my wrists in one hand, pinning them above my head. I squealed doubling my efforts, tears now coming down into my bloody cheeks. He pulled them all out in one swift jerk of his hand to my stomach, I yelped out in pain, but alas they were gone. I cringed when he put the shirt back down on my bleeding abdomen. He slowly let go of my hands, to where I quickly tried sitting up. He shoved my chest back down, but in a sincere gesture.

"Stay lying, I don't want you to black out. You're weak." I whimpered, when my tired body fell once again against the heavenly mattress. His hand brushed my cheek sympathetically before quickly jerking out the pieces. More tears fell, my hand wildly grasped for anything to hold, finding his. He paused immediately, all the glass still in his hand, while his eyes found my hand connected to his. He just stared at it like it was the most important thing in the world. I gripped it tightly before ever noticing he was staring at it. Finally after my breathing relaxed I looked at Luscious, while he stared at my hand, I slowly released his from my tight hold.

"I-I'm sorry, I ju-just got scared-"I finally thought, screw it. Shaking I sat up, scooting at the farthest edge of the bed. I, shakily, lay down, my breathing slowly dying down from the excitement. I glanced back over at him to see him standing, his back turned toward me. His long black hair slightly damp and pulled around his shoulder to run down his chest.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said rather coldly. Confusedly I didn't say anything, didn't know what to say. If he hadn't said it to where the words were maliciously cold, I might've said, 'okay' or something. What was I supposed to say? But apparently, I didn't need to, because he walked straight out. I shook my head, while looking up at the ceiling. I didn't feel like sleeping, my body was just awake now, even though flat out tired was a definite factor. I finally got up, heaving my horribly hurt body to the window ceil. Where I sat quietly, looking out over the moon and the stars, how free they looked. Free. With that last thought I closed my eyes, saying a silent prayer like every night; that I wouldn't wake up in the morning.

I stood in the bounding water as it filtered around me angrily. My hair was super glued to my back as my eyes were shut firmly, trying to get the feel of his small hand out of mine.

"No." I said as my soft angry word got lost in the bundles of water flooding around me.

"Stupid boy." I said, as I turned the water off. I'd been in a while, and I couldn't stand to have that much time to think any longer. I got out angrily, tossing on the pants I'd grabbed in my room. I thought about hitting the boy, maybe slapping him around, anything to get my anger out. It actually brought a smile to my face, just even thinking about hitting him. I tossed my cold hair around my shoulders as I floated down the hallway, practically ripping the door off its hinges in my excitement. I imagined myself looking rather devilish looking, but I didn't care; because as I saw him sitting in the window ceil. I stopped immediately, catching that other worldly hair falling down around his propped up ankles to fall to the floor. His once masculine thighs hugged to him tightly, as his sweet face was pushed against the glass, where he must have been obviously looking out towards. My breath caught in my throat as my feet automatically glided me over to him. His scent captured my senses, rearing me defenseless. I stared at him like he held some dark dangerous secret I had to know, I had to know it. But I had nothing to know, I didn't need anything, nothing 'he' could offer me…or was that what I was really frightened of? He could give me something I wanted, I needed? I looked away from him, shielding myself from him, blocking him from my senses completely. I could kill him, and I would never have to deal with these strange feelings again. I could rip him apart and never have to see his face again. But why don't I want to? Is it wrong; is it wrong to give into these feelings? What would happen if I did? What wouldn't happen? And would I be disappointed in the end? I shook my head physically and mentally, glaring at the boy like he was a disgusting evil thing. And sadly enough, when his small beaten boyish frame came back into my sight, I thought I was the disgusting evil thing. He was just my prey. My mouth softened, my eyes softened, my body slumped as I bent down to pick him up. I carried him effortlessly over to my bed, laying him down slowly as his head slumped over to the side of the pillow. I eased in beside him, letting my wet hair dampen the pillow, the sheets glided over my corpse skin like milk on ice. I touched the side of him, as he lay on his back, and I on my side. I watched him sleep, I watched his small unconscious movements, and I smiled at them. I touched his hair gingerly, like it was something that would hurt me. I petted him slowly, actually scooting closer until my lips were against the top of his head. I pulled my arm around his chest and cradled his small body to me. I made a vow then and there, I had a demon side I could not help, but so God help me no one would hurt him ever again. No one…but me.

I slowly gained consciousness, still drifting into the state where you hear the sounds of the world outside, but you don't want to be in them; the hazy kind of moment where I so deeply loved staying in, and wouldn't mind staying in forever. Too bad that would never happen. My eyes fluttered open, to stare into the coldest grey that would back even a hound down. I gasped, pushing away from him, he didn't reciprocate; he didn't move, only held on tighter. Finally he blinked his eyes a couple of times, and warmth seemed to hit his body, but then it was layered over with ice, making me think of a cake. I stared wide eyed into his large smiling eyes.

"Good morning." He said softly. I wiggled from his grip, my eyes never leaving his as my breathing picked up increasingly.

"P-please, l-let me go." I whimpered, pulling my head away from him as much as possible. He smiled more, one fang slowly coming into view making me gasp; only doubling my efforts. Which were puny and weak to begin with.

"Call me by my name." He said coldly, his smile losing the small amount of warmth it had.

"L-Lusciu-"I stuttered slowly, forgetting completely about calling him his name. He suddenly grasped me tightly, pulling me harshly against the line of his body. I gasped as my mouth was forced against his hard and thick chest. I felt every curve of his body, every inches thick muscle my weak ones were forced to press against. I wiggled and jerked anything to get away from him. I tried yelling, but it was numbly run into by his hard chest. The air conditioning quickly dimished any sound I hoped on making.

Finally I just stopped, let my body go still, and my harsh rugged breathing slow; pressing my tired lips back against the forced spot. I felt his kiss on the top of my head making my whimper, holding onto his waist, any weak leverage to let me go. He bent his head down, where I felt his lips plucking at my ear, which brought forth a quiet unexpected sob.

"Call me by my name." He breathed into my ear, blowing hot air into my ear drum. I blinked confusedly, trying to figure out what he meant. He grabbed me by my chin, forcing my large confused eyes to stare at his; I would've looked away but he wouldn't let me. Right then his knee, found my very very, very sore spot. I gasped unexpectedly, letting the first feelings of slight pain run through my lower half. I opened my mouth, breathing in heavily; afraid.

"No, no, please Luscious no. I-I don't ever, w-want to, to do that again. Please don't, please." I said closing my eyes as memories rang through my brain, and my body.

His movements completely stopped except his breathing into my ear.

"Call me by my name, slave." Everything inside of the room stopped, as if time slowed. All I heard was the whoosh of my eyelashes, and the deep sighs of my breathing. I looked up at him slowly, while the atmosphere came back to normal. I stared into his eyes, those deep grey pools of hate, taking the breath that would inevitably cause me more mental, emotional, and physical pain.

"I can't." I said ever so softly. He stared back at me, the hate in those eyes filling with rage.

"Call me Master, slave." I shook my head slowly, closing my eyes waiting for the inevitable.

"Bend your neck, slave." I opened my eyes, looking into his I complied. I didn't want to get into any more trouble I'd just dug myself into. He moved my hair out of the way, softly.

Laying a gentle kiss on my throat, his breath warmed me, even though my fear was pooling to the surface. He dug into my flesh, ripping through the skin and the muscle making me grab for something. I came to his back, where I hugged tightly to it.

"Ah." I whimpered into the air, lost in time and space; where no one would ever hear them. He drank until my body felt like poisonous lead, my eyes glazed over and my body went cold. Finally he pulled away, which in actuality he pulled up, tearing skin that made me jerk.

"Open your mouth slave." I looked up at him, my vision blurry I shook my head.

"No." I whispered weakly. Something tight wrapped around my jaw, forcing it open. A liquid poured into my mouth, where I spat it out on the bed; pulling all my energy to push away from the unexpected Luscious. I stumbled out of the bed running over to the window where I yanked it open. I stared out into the still dark morning air, closing my eyes I held out my arms where a small smile tugged at my lips. But Luscious swiftly dug his arms around my waist where he yanked me back inside. I pushed away from him, stumbling like a drunk.

"J-just l-leave me alone!" I yelled, which even that sounded pathetic. A hard slap was rendered to my cheek where I fell to my knees, in front of Luscious.

"You will not die, unless I will it. You will not live, unless I will it. Now, call me by my name." I sobbed loudly, looking up at him I gasped for air; where it came in too quickly making me choke it back out. I finally crotched on the floor, my body bent in two where I put my head in my hands; an all too familiar position.

"M-master." I whispered weakly.

"What?" He said coldly. I lifted up, my white hair shielding almost all of my face except for part of my lips and part of my raw left eye. I hunched my head low, trying to concentrate on my long hair curling to the floor in heaps.

"Master." I said plainly, numbly. I watched his legs as he kneeled, I watched the way his hair pooled around mine in the darkest and lightest contrast you've ever seen. He put his fingers underneath my jaw, pulling my head to look at him. I did look at him, my once brilliant alive eyes tired and cold.

"Good boy." My lower lip shook, which caught his eyes, as he watched a large fat tear run down my cheek. He slowly drug his eyes off of it to look back at me. I watched him catch my lips in a breath gasping soft kiss. His eyes stared at mine, rather softly, as mine closed; pretending this wasn't happening. Pretending I wasn't really here, pretending I wasn't scared or shaking. His fingers found the side of my cheek, where he stroked it softly. Trying to soothe my frightened being, which I could've told him, wasn't going to happen. He stood, where he bent down and picked me up in his arms, leading me back to the bed. He laid me down softly, where he scooted in beside me. Pulling my back to him, he wrapped his arms around me, where I felt his body against my small heaving form. He ran his fingers over my stomach repeatedly in a soothing gesture, giving me false security. And that's exactly what it felt like, trying to be soothed one moment, and beaten another. This would be my life. Tell me you love me, and then beat me until I can't breathe. This was my life. I cried silently, I knew Luscious couldn't hear me, they were choked and muffled sobs and cries. Cries no one would ever hear, or ever would be able to help.

I held him tightly against me, my eyes shut as I rubbed him easily, trying to get his choking and sobbing under control. His body shook and rattled under my cool touch, it made me hurt inside to listen to him crying, and to pretend like I didn't care. Because I did care, I thought maybe hurting him would help me with my own problem; to know that the thing, the person giving me these feelings, I could destroy if I chose to. I could cause pain to them, I could break them, I could beat them; this sounds vicious, but it was nothing to what I went through. Nothing and it would never get as bad as to what I went through; never. I closed my eyes, pushing my face into the thick abyss of Dante's white mane. It smelled of the oils and soaps I had in the bathroom, it made me smile thinking of him putting it on.

"You'll come to like me Dante, and if you give into me I can make you feel good. I can make you happy if you won't fight me about it." I whispered into his cold ear. I don't usually invade people's thoughts, especially humans; not because of their own privacy actually, usually just because I didn't care what they thought. But I opened my mind up to Dante; I pushed my barrier down and forced myself into him, penetrating his mind easily and quietly.

'_Never. I hate you and I hate myself even more. I hate myself, I hate you, and I fucking hate this!'_ I stepped out of his mind as fast as I'd entered, I already knew he would say that; but I guess reassurance was better. I held him tightly in my arms, I held him until he went to sleep shaking and crying; and I wanted to die. And at that moment I did, the sun arose and my body went slack, and I died with Dante in my arms.

Just outside the door sat an old friend, smirking as he heard the foolish boy cry.

"Aw, poor baby. The big bad demon's got him caged inside." The ice demon purred, still listening to the rugged breathing of the unconscious Dante, he couldn't feel Luscious because he didn't breath, but his presence in the room was on flames. Any demon could tell where he was located at, at all times. He jealously bit his lip, smiling at all the things he could do to this new toy his master took into possession, if he beat him around carelessly already, he thought he wouldn't mind at all. Yes, he would have much fun indeed.


End file.
